


It's Never Getting Any Better Than This

by emotrinityshipper222



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barbara and Tabby are Selinas moms, Barnes is the head teacher, Jerome and Jeremiah have a good relationship, Jerome has a snake called Eris, Jonathan is FtM Trans, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Theo is a school counsellor, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotrinityshipper222/pseuds/emotrinityshipper222
Summary: After the death of his parents Bruce Wayne decides to move to Gotham High School to get away from the bullies at his private school. He soon meets a group of friends and as he slowly becomes part of the group he starts to learn about these "rejects" and what their stories are.





	1. Introduction

Bruce sat on his luxurious king sized bed ensuring that all of his school supplies were in his backpack for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He had spent half the day deciding what to wear to his new school, unlike the private schools he was used to Gotham High School didn't require a uniform and allowed their students to wear whatever they pleased. Wanting to make a good impression had caused him to critique every item of clothing in his wardrobe before finally settling for a pair of black jeans and a grey turtleneck. He sighed, reaching for the glass of warm milk that Alfred had kindly provided him with, this was the first time he had organised his school bag without his mother. They would go shopping for new supplies, get him measured for his school uniform then come home and organize the fresh notepads and pens into his backpack. It had been five months since his parents murder and he still found himself tearing up at things as simple as buying school supplies with his mother or watching silly movies with his father. He could do those sorts of things with Alfred but it wasn't the same. Blinking away tears he drained his glass, put his things away and got into bed, trying to divert his thoughts away from his deceased parents and towards thoughts about his new school and hopefully the new friends he would make.

***

Jeremiah was currently sat at his desk, trying to finish writing his email to Echo before calling it a night. This was easier said than done, however, when Jerome was sitting on his bed, using a straw to attack his twin with paper pellets. Jeremiah could tell Jerome was getting restless and he planned on giving his brother his full attention once he had written one more... "Jerome, cut it out." he snapped, not even bothering to turn to face his twin. "But I'm bored, Jerry," Jerome whined, kicking his legs in frustration "you won't even look at me, your TWIN, because you're so obsessed with talking to your girlfriend who, might I add, isn't even in the city." The younger twin stood and strode over to the tank in their joint bedroom containing a green tree python named Eris, Jerome's pride and joy. He tapped the glass a few times but gave up when he saw the snake was curled up peacefully in the far corner of the tank. "Done! Okay little brother you have my full attention." Jeremiah sighed as he stood from the desk, stretching as he did so. He sat on his bed and was soon accompanied by Jerome, curled up at his side with his resting on the older twins shoulder. It was a tight fit on the small bed but Jeremiah just smiled fondly and began playing with Jerome's fiery red hair that always seemed to be brighter than his own. "I don't want to go back to school, Jerry. I hate the classes, I hate the teachers, I hate how Barnes never cuts me any slack and I hate that stupid counselor!" Jerome groaned in frustration. "I know, Jay. But just think, we only have a couple more years and we're done with school, we can walk away and never look back. You could be rich, I bet people would pay a lot of money to see your magic tricks." Jerome perked up upon hearing his brothers praise. "You think?" he asked, looking up at his big brother. "I know it." Jeremiah smiled. "Do you want to go to your bed now or stay awake for a bit longer?" Jeremiah asked gently. "Stay." Jerome mumbled. The older twin nodded and sighed, he dozed off thinking about what school would have in store for them this year.

***

Oswald and Ed were curled up in Oswald's bed, lights off and the only sounds coming from the cars and people outside. Oswald whimpered and clung to Ed, his head resting on the taller boys chest. Ed shushed him gently. "Ozzie, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Oswald nodded slightly though he continued to cling to Ed tightly as though he would vanish into thin air if he let go. The smaller boys mood had been really low for the past week, he refused to leave the house and felt like crying constantly. Ed had been very understanding and had been staying at Ozzie's place every night to comfort him and keep an eye on him in case he did anything drastic. This had been easy enough seeing as Mrs Cobblepot was happy to allow Ed to stay and his own parents couldn't really care where he went, Jesus they probably hadn't even noticed that he was gone. It made the younger boys heart break to see his partner, his soulmate, breaking down like this. The idea of going to school tomorrow didn't make Ed worry any less. The pair were in most of their classes together but what if Ozzie broke down in math or geography and he couldn't help him. He was brought back from his thought by another small whimper. "Shh, it's okay beautiful, I'm here and I won't leave you, Okay?" Oswald looked up at the taller boy. "Promise?" He croaked. "Promise. Now let's try and get some sleep."

***

"Girls, stop jumping around up there and go to sleep!" A voice bellowed from downstairs. Selina and Ivy immediately stopped their intense pillow fight at the sound. The older girl rolled her eyes "Yes mama." She called, reluctantly putting her pillows back and grinning at Ivy. "I totally won that." the red headed girl smirked, earning a sarcastic laugh and an eye roll from Selina, "In your dreams." she replied. Ivy huffed as she sorted her makeshift bed on the floor "Aunt Babs knew I was gonna win so she stopped us to save you the embarrassment"she laughed. Kat just rolled her eyes and got settled in to her bed, smiling fondly as the younger girl said goodnight to the plant she had brought to the sleepover. They fell into a comfortable silence as Ivy got settled into her own makeshift bed. "How you feeling about school tomorrow?" Ivy asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know. Not feeling too great, I think Jay and I are still gonna be stuck in detention for setting fire to Barnes' office last term." the older girl giggled, the memory always cheering her up. "I still don't know how you two didn't get expelled for that," Ivy laughed "I have to start going to that stupid counselor tomorrow, you know, the one that Jerome hates." she sighed, the thought of having to open up about her feeling to a complete stranger making her anxious and uncomfortable. Kat reached down and took Ivy's hand in her own to calm the younger before she started having a full blown anxiety attack. "It's okay, Ivy," she soothed "you know Ozzie said he isn't too bad and you don't have to talk to him at all as long as you go to the appointment, okay?" Even in the darkness of the room Selina's sharp eyesight allowed her to see the red head nod gently. The room fell silent after this as both girls began to doze off though Kat kept a firm grip on Ivy's hand, determined to not let go. Neither of them registered the two women at the door, struggling not to coo at the adorable sight. 

***

Jonathan was situated on his bed, sketchpad perched in his lap and earbuds in, playing My Chemical Romance's I'm not okay at full volume. The clock read 1 am. Six hours to go until he had to start getting dressed for school. He didn't plan on sleeping though, the mix of dysphoria and yesterdays night terror making it difficult for the young boy to go to doze off. His chest was aching from binding for 10 hours straight, which he knew wasn't safe but he would rather have a sore flat chest than have to see those _things_ on his chest that had been the source of his anxieties since they had started growing on his chest like parasites when he was twelve. He did take his binder off an hour ago only to replace it with a hoodie that seemed to be four sizes larger than what he should be wearing, but hey, it covered those things up so he was content for the time being. He reached out and took another swig of his soda just as the song ended and Pierce the Veils King for a day began playing. He resumed his drawing, it was a sketch of his mother in her wedding dress, one of the few pictures his dad still had of her in the house. He couldn't properly remember her so photographs were the next best thing. Despite his dysphoria Jonathan was rather excited about going back to school tomorrow, he could see all his friends again and he quiet enjoyed his art class. Despite the fact that he hated most of the teachers, especially the principle who would misgender him on a daily basis out of spite, he could mostly escape his worries and enjoy the company of his close friends. Jonathan sighed, content, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

***

"I've seen a good many little girls in my time, but never ONE with such a neck as that! No, no! You're a serpent; and there's no use denying it. I suppose you'll be telling me next that you never tasted an egg!" Jervis was sat in one of the many comfortable armchairs of his aunt and uncles library, reading Alice in Wonderland to his little sister who was currently perched in his lap. The three year old squealed with delight as her big brother put on a silly high pitched voice for the pigeon. " 'Vis vewy siwwy." she giggled, causing Jervis to chuckle. "That was the pigeon talking, Alice, not me, silly." The toddler glanced up at him. "Was you 'Vis." she insisted. "Oh deary me, I've been caught red handed. I apologize my dear Alice for I am an impostor!" Jervis brought his hand up to his face for a dramatic pose that caused his little sister to burst into a fit of laughter. "you siwwy 'Vis" she laughed. Once they had both calmed down and stopped giggling Jervis began reading until they had finished the chapter. "Okay, sweetie, we'll read the next one tomorrow night, okay?" the toddler nodded, barely registering what her brother had said as she started to doze off. Jervis carried her to bed. It was only then that he realized the time. Alice had woken him up with a nightmare and refused to go to sleep until he read her a story. Jervis hadn't realized that it would take him to 1 am. _Better get some sleep for school tomorrow, or should I say today_ The teen thought to himself as he got settled back into bed. He was fairly excited about going to school tomorrow, he felt like he hadn't seen his friends in decades. However he was slightly disheartened at the thought of not being able to spend as much time with his sister. But she was an imaginative child, she could keep herself amused for a few hours, right? With that thought Jervis slowly started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Meeting the J Squad

"Are you sure about this, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as they stepped out of the car and looked around at the run down, graffiti covered school that the young billionaire would be attending. Alfred grimaced at the state of the place. "Yes, Alfred, for the hundredth time I'm absolutely sure that this is the school I want to attend." The boy sighed at the overprotective butler and started scanning the school grounds, looking for any friendly faces in the run down establishment. Alfred hated the place as soon as he set eyes on it. All the children here just screamed 'delinquent,' they were all either smoking, fighting or just glaring at anyone who walked through the gates menacingly as though they were ready to attack anyone that they didn't deem fit to enter their territory. Bruce, on the other hand, decided to ignore this and instead of turning and pleading with his butler to take him home as Alfred had expected, he began walking into the den of lions. "I'm terribly sorry, Master Bruce, but do you actually have any idea where you're going?"This caused the young billionaire to stop dead in his tracks.He had been so excited to start a new school and start piecing his life back together after his parents deaths that he hadn't even considered the fact that this was a new environment and he had absolutely no idea where he was going. "Erm, well, not exactly," he felt himself getting flustered, which was only worsened by his butler smirking at him, "But I can ask someone for help." Bruce felt a sense of pride in himself as he watched the smirk instantly fall from Alfred's face at the thought of him talking to any of these students.

Bruce scanned the playground again and this time a flash of red hair caught his attention. His eyes were drawn to a bench by the entrance to the school that was currently occupied by three boys. The red head that caught his attention was apparently in the middle of telling a story much to the amusement to the boy sitting in the middle who was sporting a black top hat and matching waistcoat. The third boy seemed to be asleep, with his head resting on the top hat boys shoulder and his longish hair covering most of his face. "I'll just ask them for directions then." Bruce said, nodding his head in the direction of the small group. Alfred sighed and shook his head, following the boy to his intended destination, picking up on the end of the red heads story. "...so I'm like, 'don't come yell at me to do the dishes if you've been banging a clown in the next room!'" The boy let out a unique and honestly kind of creepy laugh whilst his companion just giggled. They barely registered the rich boys presence until he spoke. "E-excuse me..." Bruce started, getting the attention of the two students in front of him. "I'm new here and I have no idea where anything is. Could you possibly point me in the direction of the principles office?" The boy with the top hat tilted his head as if deciding whether or not to help whilst the red head just eyed Bruce like a cat would a mouse. "What do you say, my dear Mr Valeska, should we escort this fine gentleman to his desired destination?" the boy with the top hat asked his red haired friend. "Well, Mr Tetch, that does seem like the polite thing to do, however, might I suggest introducing our fine selves first." the red head replied, giggling. 'Mr Tetch' nodded and proceeded to tip his hat to Bruce, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy resting at his side. Nice to meet you, my name's Jervis Tetch." Bruce nodded slightly then averted his attention to the red head who immediately stood upon the bench. "Good day my fine fellow, Jerome Valeska at your service!" he cheered, following up his introduction with a dramatic bow. He then motioned towards the sleeping boy "And this little cutie right here is Jonathan Crane." Bruce nodded and shook the red head - Jerome's - hand. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Bruce Wayne." the young billionaire replied. Jerome gasped "As in billionaire Bruce Wayne?" he asked, circling Bruce like a predator about to pounce on its prey. "Yes." Bruce confirmed. "Shouldn't you be going to some posh private school?" Jerome asked thoughtfully. "I should be but I'd much rather be here. Posh kids can get very irritating very quickly." This remark caused Jerome to throw his head back and let out his unique and rather contagious laugh. "Oh Brucie, I think we're going to get along very well. What do you say, Tetchie?" Jervis nodded his head excitedly, causing Jonathan to stir in his sleep. "N-no I didn't break it..." Jonathan mumbled to whoever was in his dream. Jerome and Jervis giggled and looked at the boy fondly. "We'll wake him up then take you to the principle, deal?" Jerome asked, to which the boy billionaire nodded.

"Johnny, baby you have to wake up now okay." Jerome ran a hand through Jonathan's hair whilst Jervis tried to get him to sit up straight. "It was already broken..." the younger seemed to still be at least partly asleep. Jerome laughed again, "I know it was Johnny boy but you have to get up now, alright." Eventually the boys tired eyes opened and he glanced around in a daze. "Hey there, sleeping beauty." Jervis grinned and Jon looked down at his lap with a shy smile on his face. "Jonathan, sweetheart, this is Bruce, we're going to show him around today." Bruce smiled and held out his hand which Jon hesitantly shook before returning the smile. "Well, now that we're all acquainted, let's get you to our favourite teachers office." Jerome linked arms with Bruce but stopped when he saw Alfred. "This is my butler, Alfred, by the way." Bruce stated. Jerome started sizing him up before grinning from ear to ear. "Are you coming with us, old chap?" he asked, using his best English accent. Alfred raised and eyebrow at the comment but didn't draw anymore attention to it. "No, thank you, sir. I'll just be heading home now." Alfred turned to Bruce "I'll pick you up after school, okay, Master Bruce?" Bruce nodded and started heading towards the school, arm-in-arm with Jerome, with Jervis trailing Jonathan behind them. "Yes, that's fine. Thank you Alfred, I'll see you later." Alfred watched as the group of boys headed into the school, they seemed nice enough - I not a little strange - and it was the first time Alfred had seen anyone be so interested in the young billionaire himself and not the massive sum of money he had been left by his parents. Still the kids, despite maybe Jonathan, didn't seem like the most well behaved. It seemed like a reasonable idea to speak to his friends, Jim and Harvey, once their shift had ended just to make sure that they weren't dangerous. The butler nodded to himself, plus it would give him some time to grab a pint and relax a bit with his trusted friends.


	3. Principle Barnes

Bruce could feel everyone staring at him as he walked through the crowded corridors, his arm linked with Jerome's, who was currently skipping along the corridor happily - easily ignoring the odd looks he was getting. "Where are we going again?" Jonathan asked in a voice so quiet that Bruce almost missed it. "We're going to our favourite staff members office, Johnny boy." Jerome answered, slipping his arm away from Bruce to turn to Jonathan and grab his hand, spinning him around then picking him up bridal style. This earned a giggle from the boy, although Bruce noticed him flinch when Jerome's hand came to rest at the top of his back. The red head seemed to notice too as he raised his eyebrow at his friend and settled him down without a word, shooting Jervis a worried look which the hat wearing boy returned. Deciding not to draw too much attention to it Jerome turned a corner and pointed to a door on the right. "Here we are!" he exclaimed. Bruce stared at the door whilst the red head knocked once and let himself in. "Good evening, Principle Barnes!" A sigh could be heard from inside the room as Bruce approached. "What do you want, Valeska?" an exasperated voice questioned. "Well, let me see." Jerome made a face as though he were in deep thought. "Forty seven million dollars, a helicopter -obviously- the dry cleaning I left at Mr Chang's - be careful the man is a crook - and, I don't know .... a pony." Jerome laughed and Bruce fought hard to keep a straight face as he entered the room and saw a very intimidating man sitting behind a very extravagant desk. He did not seem at all impressed with Jerome's remark. "How about I give you your first detention of the term, Valeska. Or maybe an extra appointment with the school counsellor every week." Jerome's smile faltered slightly at this but he just gestured towards the young billionaire. "As much as I love your company Principle Barnes, I was actually just showing Mister Wayne here to your office." Barnes eyed Bruce suspiciously before smiling and offering his hand to Bruce "Mr Bruce Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you." The boy billionaire shook the principles hand, returning the smile. He shot a quick glance at Jerome, **_Good luck_** the boy mouthed before grabbing his friends and bolting out the door, letting out a loud laugh that echoed through the corridors.

Principle Barnes shook his head and sighed, gesturing for Bruce to sit down. "I wouldn't get involved with those kids if I were you, Mr Wayne. They're nothing but trouble, you'd think that Valeska would be able to behave himself the way his brother does but there's always a bad egg." Bruce felt himself get a little angry at the comment, he didn't know the boy very well but he and the others had been nothing but kind to him since he met them. Sure Jerome and Jervis were a little strange and somewhat flamboyant and Jonathan was very timid it seemed but they were nice enough and had no problem helping him out. "Well, I have no complaints about them. They seem very nice." Barnes once again shook his head but did not push the matter any further. "Well, I just wanted to get you here this morning to let you know a few basics about the school and to give you your timetable and a map of the school." He handed Bruce two sheets of paper containing a timetable and a rather difficult to read map of the school - Bruce didn't bring up the fact that the map was almost impossible to understand, he could just ask Jerome, Jervis or Jonathan later. "Now just a few things to let you know then you can head to class." Bruce nodded. "So first, there are a list of rules on the door of every classroom. They are just regular rule, you know, no smoking, no eating or drinking in class, no phones etc. I'm sure you know how to follow rules anyway so I don't feel the need to expand on that any further. There is also a counsellor at this school that you may talk to if you need to. His name is Mr Theo Galavan and he is in room 222 every day, if he can't see you straight away then he will make an appointment with you so don't worry about that. Also if require any help with either classwork or personal troubles you can speak to any of your teacher, okay?" The boy nodded again, looking anywhere other than the principle's face - he was becoming quite curious about a large part of the wall that was jet black, as though it had been burned. "Well then, seeing as you aren't one of the typical delinquents that we get here I don't see why I should keep you any longer. Do you have any questions?" Bruce shook his head. "No, sir, if it's okay with you I'm going to go and find my new friends." Barnes' face dropped and he gestured to the door. "It's your life they'll ruin, kid. You may go." The boy billionaire didn't waste a minute and practically ran to the door and breathed out a sigh of relief when it closed behind him.


End file.
